


Dinner at Angelo's

by fanficology



Series: Talk Nerdy to Me [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dinner, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Food, Nerdiness, Nerdy Talk, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficology/pseuds/fanficology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alluded scene from Stop with the Nerdy.  </p><p>Where John, Molly, and Sherlock go out to eat.  While John engages Molly in conversation, unbeknownst to the beleaguered doctor, Sherlock is having a different sort of conversation with his girlfriend beneath the tablecloth. </p><p>Talk Nerdy to Me and Stop with the Nerdy are recommended but not necessarily required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at Angelo's

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on strawberrypatty.
> 
> Entirely.
> 
> She's probably very much okay with that.
> 
> Beta by the-keeper-of-the-keys.

This was not how he had anticipated the evening turning out. It was supposed to be a quick dinner to silence the nagging of his girlfriend and his flatmate after which he would return to his experiment on postmortem changes of the vitreous humor.

Now he was trying desperately to ignore the conversation between John and Molly in an attempt to quell his ever more insistent erection. Soon after they ordered, the conversation took a horrible turn. John brought up an article he read in The Economist about bacteria in the human body. Sherlock had read it before, promptly deleting it. It had no bearing on the work and was therefore worthless.

Unluckily for him, Molly had also read that article. She had also read articles of a similar nature and she was quite keen on talking about it. John was equally keen to discuss it. 

So he sat there quietly in agony as his best friend and girlfriend happily discussed the microbiome that was the human body.

Good God, were they actually talking about fecal transplants?

“That stunned me when I read it. But the more I thought about it, it makes absolutely perfect sense doesn’t it?” Molly said. “I don’t know much about C. diff but from the little I do, I’m surprised no one else thought of it earlier!”

John leaned forward eagerly. The addition of his girlfriend, Mary Morstan, had greatly added to his friend’s life but she was a history teacher with little care for biomedical science. John only had Molly and Stamford to talk to about the advances in medical science. Mostly, Molly as she was constantly at Baker Street. To distract himself, Sherlock idly revised his plan on Molly moving into Baker Street. Despite her currently horrid behavior-she knew what she was doing to him- he outlined plans on how to break her lease early. She wanted to stay in her flat until her lease ran out in three months, despite his offer to pay the financial penalty. Everyone has secrets, maybe he could blackmail the landlord into letting her leave early.

“It is almost elegant in its simplicity. If the beneficial bacteria has been suppressed by antibiotics in the colon, why not just reintroduce the good bacteria?”

“Also, the cure rate is fantastic, 91% on the first try and 98% on the second? And all it takes is a fecal enema!”

“Especially considering that the people they cured where the sickest of the sick. I hope it comes to the UK soon. It would be a great help to my patients with C. diff. I hate having to keep prescribing them antibiotics or sending them to specialists because I can’t help them.”

Yes. They were talking about fecal transplants. To think they thought _him_ to be inappropriate. At least he knew what not to bring up at the dinner table. 

“Could you imagine the break through with this research of the human microbiome? All the treatments? To think that an unbalance of the flora of the body could be the trigger for multiple sclerosis, asthma, and type 1 diabetes? It’s like the hygiene hypothesis!”

John nodded frantically. “Is that the one about a sterile environment leading to increase in allergies?”

"Yes!” Sherlock tried to tune her out. In all honesty, it wasn’t so much the science that made him uncomfortably aroused. It was how confident and knowledgeable Molly would act when discussing a topic in which she was a fluent. She was not as brilliant as he was, but then who was? (He studiously pushed the image of Mycroft out of his head.) But she was far more intelligent than the average person he had to deal with and it shown when she spoke about her field. The fact that her field happened to be something that he shared an interest in was just a boon.

He felt himself twitch at the sparkle in her eye as she talked and gestured to prove her point. It almost looked like she was one of those rare teachers who taught for the love of their subject and the desire to share it with others. Sherlock closed his eyes and smiled as he imagined her as his teacher. It was so cliché but the image of Molly wearing her glasses with her hair restrained in a prim bun while wearing her gray pinstriped suit was wonderful. It was almost as wonderful as the image of her with her hair loose around her; skirt rucked up to her waist, and shirt undone as she bounced on his cock. He frowned as he realized that the fantasy of her asking to see him after class to discuss extra credit did nothing to cool his erection. 

Sherlock sighed as he shifted. The food hadn’t arrived yet. John and Molly would want to eat and chat and have dessert and chat more and it would be way too long until he could lose himself in Molly. His experiment would have to wait. That’s fine. He could always obtain more eyes.

“Are you all right, Sherlock?” Molly rested a hand on his thigh, fingers brushing his penis, faux concern coloring her voice. It had to be fake. She knew what she did to him. Witch. Vixen.

“Stop scowling, Sherlock,” John chided. “You’ll be back to your experiment in no time. See? The food is coming now.”

Molly removed her hand from him to grab a plate from Billy and hand it to John. Sherlock took advantage of John talking to Billy about his meal to whisper in Molly’s ear. “If you don’t stop, there will be consequences.” 

Molly turned her head so they were nose to nose. Sherlock frowned at the impish smile on her face. “Why Mr. Holmes, I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
He squeezed her thigh in warning. “Stop it, Molly. I mean it.”

Molly leaned in so that her lips brushed his ear. “Do your worst.”

He pulled back sharply to look at her. Molly raised her eyebrows at him in challenge. Oh, this night just got much more interesting then he had expected. 

Molly sipped her wine as she turned her attention back to her conversation with John. He slowly trailed his hand up her thigh. Sherlock grabbed the edge of her skirt and pulled it up so it bundled at her waist. Sherlock leaned over to grab a breadstick, pulling up the edge of the tablecloth as he did so that it covered Molly. He wanted to have access to her, not the entire restaurant.

Sherlock bite down into the soft oily bread as he stroked her groin before tracing the elastic edge of her briefs. Molly scooted down the bench to be closer to him, allowing him easier access. Sherlock abandoned the edge to feel Molly through the soft cotton. He followed the upper border of her underwear, dipping down occasionally rub along her protruding pubic bone. Sherlock swirled his water around in his glass as he slid his hand down to cup her possessively. Molly stiffened before spreading her legs open a little further.

Her movements pushed him away, causing a momentary frown to tease her lips before she continued her conversation. Sherlock abandoned his water glass momentarily to reach over and lift up her leg. Molly eagerly complied, lifting it up and hooking it over his left leg. Much better, Sherlock thought with a smile as her toes danced along his calf.

He glanced quickly to make sure that John was still unaware of what was happening not two feet from him. As always, he saw but did not observe what was happening. He was currently too involved in his conversation about the Hantavirus outbreak in the United States. Sherlock didn’t even stop himself from rolling his eyes, what Hantavirus had to do with anything was beyond him. 

Molly squirmed as he teased her. The opportunity for payback presented itself and he was going to take full advantage. Drumming his fingers along the labia majora was just the first step. So close to where she wanted him to be but unable to offer any release. She was already slick with lubrication; he could feel it moistening his fingers as he continued his light rhythm. The look on Molly’s face betrayed her irritation almost as well as her movements. She leaned over to grab the salt, causing one of his fingers to slip between her and brush her labia minora.

A soft smile overtook her face as she ground herself against his fingers before sitting back up. It was obvious that Molly had no desire to put salt on her food judging by the brief shake and rapid stirring of her pasta. She nodded at something John said before taking a bite of her food.

Sherlock speared a piece of food, didn't matter what it was anymore it was just maintenance and he had…other maintenance to worry about, and stuck it in his mouth. Rolling his eyes at John’s sentence. He wasn’t entirely sure what they were talking about but he felt the need to participate, even if nonverbally, to ward off John’s questions. Let him think that he was bored with the conversation.

He slicked one finger along the right interlabial sulcus as he stole a sip of Molly’s wine. He had to admit, he wasn't entirely sure if her glare was due to this teasing or his appropriation of her wine. She did get awfully possessive of her alcohol at times. 

Two fingers slid along the inside of her labia majus, reveling in her wet heat, teasing her labia minora. He felt his penis twitch at the soft sigh Molly let out. She tightened her leg’s grip on his and opened her legs even more for him. While never prim, Molly subscribed to the typical worldview of what was proper. It was gratifying to see herself let go of those inhibitions and give in to the sensation. It was even more gratifying to know that he was the one eliciting such a reaction.

He slowly teased his way up to the clitoral hood. His anatomical knowledge was formidable even before he found himself in a relationship with Molly Hooper. After becoming involved with Molly he quickly became an expert in female anatomy, especially Molly’s. He dedicated a room in his mind palace solely to what pleased Molly, what left her moaning and aching for more. There was no need to look at her-though he did quite enjoy the visual of her flushed, slick, and oh so pink-to know exactly where and how to sweep his fingers. Side to side seemed the right way to begin. Yes, he would start by barely touching her before increasing the pressure and switch to clockwise, no counterclockwise circles. Excellent plan.

Sherlock quickly made sure to school his face into one of disinterest as he took another bite of his dinner. A façade needed to be maintained. He was a little surprised to realize that his plate was mostly empty. He didn’t remember eating that much. Didn’t matter, he had a feeling he would be needing the energy later. 

Molly trailed off, giving over to Sherlock’s soothing touch over her clitoris. 

“Molly?” John questioned.

“Oh, sorry! Lost my train of thought. Where was I?”

“You were talking about the weird news section. About how some bloke was eaten by his pet pig and you mentioned something about honey?” John shot Sherlock a confused look. He returned his look with a shrug and gestured at her glass of wine. Though Molly had an abnormally high alcohol tolerance level, something he was still persuading her to let him study, she had helped John drink most of a bottle of wine.

“Oh yes. I read about how bees in the south of France were producing blue and green honey.” 

Sherlock frowned as his fingers glided down until he reached his goal and he sheathed his fingers in her wet heat. Molly gave a small squeak at the sensation his fingers buried in her. Her muscles fluttered around his fingers at the intrusion. He shifted his position. He needed a better angle in order to keep this subtle. Sherlock studiously looked at his plate as he slowly started to work his soaked fingers further into her.

“Molly, could you pass the pepper?” he asked politely.

“Y-yes.” She leaned forward to grab the pepper mill, grinding herself against his hand as she did so. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment before she slowly straightened up, dismay coloring her face. He grabbed the pepper mill and set it next to his plate. Sherlock flashed a boyish grin at her. 

“Looks like I’ll need two hands,” he said softly.

“Sorry, what?” John asked looking up from where he was cutting up his lasagna.

Molly laughed uncomfortably. “Nothing, just Sherlock doesn’t, uh, know how to use a pepper mill.” She shot him a glare as she grabbed the mill and started to grind it on the remnants of his food.

A frown tugged his lips. Not knowing about the solar system was one thing, but he quite knew how to work a pepper mill. Even if he had never encountered one before, it wasn’t difficult to figure out. He pumped his fingers hard in her, to let her know he did not appreciate her lie. Molly inhaled sharply in response.

“I’m not surprised. He can’t open a tin either,” John commented as he popped a bite of food into his mouth. 

Sherlock shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth. The urge to defend himself was overwhelming but he didn’t want John to start to get suspicious. He absentmindedly stroked Molly as he finished his meal. They did come here so he would eat something and they had a nasty habit of refusing to leave restaurants until he did so. 

Molly shakily continued on with her meal as she tightened her leg, reminding him that she was still there. As if he could forget. 

“Are you done, sir?”

Sherlock looked up at the busgirl, who was looking up at him through lowered lashes. She knelt next to him and laid a hand on his arm as she spoke. It constantly amazed him how clueless people were. This busgirl was attempting to flirt with him while he was not only with his girlfriend but currently fingering her under the table. Amazing.

“Yes, I’m finished.” He turned away from her as Molly clenched tightly around him. Oh, yes, that is much more interesting then the busgirl’s poor attempt at flirtation.

He hazarded a peak at Molly out of the corner of his eye. She was flushed as she shakily swirled her fettuccini around her fork. “A-apparently the hives are by a factory that produces M&Ms. They think the dye has gotten into the flowers, causing the honey to change colors.” She quickly shoved her fork into her mouth, covering up a groan as he twisted his fingers inside of her. Clever girl. Attributing the groan to the food.

“Are you feeling all right, Molly? You look a little flushed.” Ah, John. Solicitous, oblivious John.

“I’m fine,” she said shakily. He withdrew his fingers to lazily stroke her labia majus as she reassured John. It was odd, he reflected, how almost natural it felt to gently run his fingers through her wet heat. As if it was nothing that was frowned upon. “Just a little warm. And full. I think I ate too much.”

“I told you that cardigan was too heavy for the restaurant,” Sherlock said as he toyed with the edge of her underwear.

Molly’s hand dropped to her lap. She grabbed his hand and moved it away from her underwear and towards her warm center. “I was unaware how, ah, warm the restaurant was going to be. It was never like this in the past.” She wrapped her hand around his fingers and started to swirl them where she wanted it. 

“Restaurants have a tendency to be warmer in the autumn and winter, Molly.” His fingers danced over her swollen clitoris. “Just like the outside tends to be warmer in the spring and summer.”

“Right,” John said slowly. Sherlock’s hand stilled at John’s tone. John suspected that there was more to the conversation than what he was hearing. If he wasn’t careful, John would realize what was happening. “That’s how the seasons work. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

“Did you want us to order dessert when Billy comes by?” he asked solicitously as Molly dug her heel into his calf.

“Uh, sure why not? The strawberry gelato would be great.” John nodded in thanks. He narrowed his eyes at the two of them. Sherlock met his gaze unashamed as Molly pushed her food around with her fork. She shifted slightly, desperate for more friction. John rolled his eyes at them and left for the loo. 

Molly spread her legs a little wider as she turned to rest her forehead on his shoulder. Sherlock smiled as he took a sip of her wine and slid his fingers back into her. “Please,” she whispered against his shoulder.

He twisted towards her, withdrawing his left hand only to replace it with his right. It wouldn’t take much more for her to finish, now that he had an advantageous angle and the use of his dominant hand. As much as he enjoyed the thrill of possibly being caught he had no desire to actually be caught. Also a very primal part of him revolted at the idea of someone else knowing what his Molly looked like when she came. Now he could make sure her face was hidden by his body. 

He expertly manipulated her, riling her up to her breaking point. His lips brushed her ear before gently nipping at it. In this position, it would look like they were having a private conversation, not that he was debauching his girlfriend at their favorite restaurant. “Oh you are loving this aren’t you? Naughty, dirty girl. Having me fuck you with my fingers in a restaurant. It’s a dream come true.”

Molly gasped before covering her mouth with her hand. Her face was flushed as she gently moved against him. “Look at you. I bet you wouldn’t even mind if I threw you on the table and took you right here in front of twenty people. Would you like that? To have me throw you on the table, pin you down, and fuck you in front of everyone? ”

His body obscured his left hand reaching under her cardigan to play with her breast. He regretted ever saying anything derogatory about them. They were wonderful. Soft and heavy in his palm. The only thing wrong with them was the fact that he was prevented from feeling her how silky and smooth her skin was at the moment.

“You better come soon, Molly. I’m not going to stop when John gets back to the table. Is that’s what you want? To have a captive audience? Oh, my little exhibitionist.” He gently strummed his thumb over her clit as he curled his fingers inside her. Molly bit her lip at the movement as she clenched around him. He could feel the muscles of her thigh stiffen and tremble as she neared her peak. A few more thrusts was all she needed as he bent down to gently kiss her, swallowing her moan as she came. He ran his tongue over her abused lip as he slowly pumped his hand into her warmth, prolonging her pleasure. Molly reached up to cup his cheek as they kissed.

Molly pulled away, eyes dark and drowsy, her face still flushed. “Thank you,” she whispered before leaning in to kiss him softly again. Her hand slid down his chest to rest tentatively at his lap. After a moment of hesitation she started to run her hand gently over his cock, still lying heavy and wanting against his thigh. Thrill mixed with desire swept through him. He wondered if this is how Molly felt when he first made his intentions known tonight. No wonder she didn’t back down. It was even more intoxicating to be on the receiving end.

“Witch,” he murmured into her ear.

Molly turned to face him, still maintaining her gentle steady pace. “Want me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare.” He closed the distance between them to give her a heated kiss.

“You know, I never took you for the public displays of affection, Sherlock,” John said as he sat back down. Molly jumped at the interruption and pulled away, quickly unhooking her leg from Sherlock’s, hitting the underside of the table as she did so. Sherlock frowned as Molly’s hand also withdrew. They fluttered in her lap, clutching her skirt as the flush in her face turned from satiated to embarrassed. “No need to be shy, Molly. It’s cute in a strange sort of way. Seeing Sherlock act human and kissing his girlfriend. Oh stop glaring, Sherlock.”

Relief swept through him as he realized John remained unaware as to what was actually occurring under the tablecloth. Sherlock let out a soft sigh as it became apparent that Molly was not going to resume her stimulation any time soon. He wiped his fingers on the cloth table covering, trying to clean them as best he could. Molly leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto his face as he ordered dessert for the table. Molly often joked that their roles were switched in the bedroom because while she was always drowsy after a bout of lovemaking, he found himself to be greatly energized. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist, as he chatted with John about their latest case. He tried to ignore the need that was slowly receding in his belly as he did so. A hitch of a yawn drew his attention to his left where Molly nuzzled against him sleepily. His chest swelled with masculine pride to see her eyes heavy with satisfaction, knowing it was all because of him. 

By the time they had paid their bill and walked out of the restaurant, Molly had regained some of her energy.

“Well, I’m heading over to Mary’s. She just got back in from her parents so I’m going to have some coffee with her,” John said as he hailed a cab.

Sherlock furrowed his brow at him. “It’s ten at night, why on Earth would you be taking a cab five miles to have coffee? Why can’t you just state that you are going to see your girlfriend to have sex?”

Molly chuckled as John gaped at him. 

“Not. Good.” John ground out between clenched teeth. “That stuff is private.”

“Yeah, Sherlock,” Molly said with a glint in her eye as she nudged him with her hip. “That stuff is private.”

“Ah. I see.” The dark haired man surreptitiously squeezed her bottom, causing her to jump. “Well enjoy your coffee with Miss Morstan.”

“Good night John,” Molly called as she tugged Sherlock down the street back towards 221b.

Sherlock noticed immediately that Molly’s eyes kept darting around as they walked arm and arm towards home. He frowned at her behavior as she turned to glance behind them for the fourth time. This was not typical Molly. At least this was not typical Molly when she was with him. He normally saw this type of behavior in women alone at night, as they walked hyper vigilant to their surroundings.

Oh. He thought as her eyes darted down an alley for the third time. He smirked as they kept walking. As they approached the next alley, he nudged her slightly. Molly immediately took the hint and pushed him down the darkened corridor. 

A third of the way down, she slipped from behind him to pull him into an open mouth kissed. Her hands were restless as they moved from his neck to his face, adjusting him to kiss her how she wanted, and back again. Their teeth clacked together during their first desperate kiss. Molly’s hands continued to flutter about as they broke apart. Sherlock only allowed her a moment to catch her breath before sliding his lips over hers again. He bent down to change the angle, opening his mouth to run his tongue across her lips. She opened eagerly as she tilted her head and looped her arms around him. The waxy remnants of her lipstick combined with the garlic, basil, tomatoes, and red wine of her dinner. 

Molly pushed him back against the wall as she surged up again to catch his lips in a brief kiss, sucking his lower lip between hers. She pulled away to plant kisses along his chin. Molly quickly abandoned his chin to work at his neck, her hot tongue and mouth leaving wet kisses and nibbles along him. Sherlock framed her face between his hands and pulled her away from his neck. Her eyes were hazy when she groaned as he recaptured her for another kiss, nibbling roughly at her lips. 

“Tit for tat,” she gasped out between kisses as she started to run her hand over the bulge in his trousers. Molly still had one hand looped around his neck, holding him close as she stroked him through his clothes.

Sherlock leaned his head back against the wall. Molly let go of him, sliding her body over him as she dropped back down to the ground. “Yes,” he hissed out as she latched on to the side of his neck. Molly relearned his throat as she sucked on the cords of his neck while fumbling with his belt and trousers. This would be much more satisfying than just Molly’s hand. Having her mouth on his penis while cars and pedestrians went by just meters away? Yes, much more desirable.

“I should have finished this at the restaurant, see how you like it.” Her hand slipped between his trousers and pants, finally encircling him. She slowly started to pump her hand up and down his length, working him to full hardness.

“Maybe next time.” 

“Oh, would you like that?” If it wasn't for the fact that she was rubbing her thumb and forefinger up and down rhythmically over the foreskin of his penis, her question would sound almost detached. “Would you like to be sitting there as I stroke you until your nucleus accumbens goes haywire due to the dopaminergic input from the ventral tegmental area?”

If he was any his right mind, he would have been annoyed at the low rumble of approval that he let out. Sometimes he greatly regretted Molly ever finding out about his little kink. Now was not one of those times. 

Molly pulled him down for one more heated kiss before crouching down. Sherlock sighed as her warm breath flowed over him. She did enjoy teasing him before finally taking him into her mouth. Now though was not the time for her to build up his anticipation if she wanted him to last longer than the next minute. 

Sherlock hissed as Molly licked his shaft, dropping kisses along him before finally taking him into her mouth. The warmth of her mouth and the brush of her tongue caused him to groan loudly. He immediately dropped his head to look down at her. The headlights of passing cars lit up the alley, throwing Molly into sharp relief. The visual of Molly being the one servicing him was almost as arousing as her slowly working her tongue against him. It was mesmerizing to watch his penis disappear and reappear as his mousy pathologist adroitly took him in her mouth. Sherlock couldn’t help the hum that escaped him as he brushed the back of her throat before she pulled back up. 

He reached down to wipe away some of her saliva away and to tilt her chin up. He wanted her to look at him while she did this. To keep eye contact with her dark brown eyes as she took him into her mouth and massaged his testicles. Some part of him wanted to make sure that she knew it was Sherlock Holmes in her mouth.

Molly pulled off of him as she made eye contact in the dim lighting. She smiled wickedly before leaning in to pepper kisses on his groin and thighs. Sherlock smirked as she dropped from her crouch to her knees. Strange how something as simple as her kneeling as opposed to crouching in a dirty alley made this scene that much more arousing.

The lights of an ambulance wailing by temporarily lit up their tryst in a blur of red and blue as Molly kissed her way back to his head, wrapping her hand around the base. She tightened her hand so it was just on the pleasant side of uncomfortable before relaxing it as she took him back into her mouth. “Shit,” he groaned as she moved her mouth in perfect concert with her hand. The night was by no means cold but the contrast between her warm wet mouth and the cooler night air made him squirm.

His ragged breathing was so loud he wondered how no one from the street had heard him. Surely not everyone was so blind in this city to not notice what was happening. 

Sherlock let out a sharp hiss as Molly swirled her tongue around him. He could feel the tingling and tightening that signaled his impending orgasm. Just as he could feel it cresting, Molly squeezed him again, running her thumb firmly along the underside of his length as she sucked hard on the hypersensitive glans. The consulting detective let out an involuntary whine at the denial. He heard a muffled chuckle as Molly released him before repeating the gesture. She didn’t pull off this time, instead releasing her thumb as her cheeks hollowed out

Pain mingled with pleasure when he bashed his head back against the brick wall as his orgasm surged through him. The release was as intense as the build up. He was unable to muffle the loud cry as he finally came. 

Molly pulled away, panting slightly before tucking him back in his pants. His knees were weak as he braced himself against the wall. He let himself float in the soup of hormones flooding his nervous system as Molly righted his trousers and belt. Molly nudged his arms around her as she burrowed against him, kissing his chin. He appreciated that she avoided his mouth after giving him fellatio. He had a great dislike for the taste of semen.

“That was,” he took a deep breath, “very stimulating.”

Molly let out a low chuckle. “Ready to go home, hat man?”

He glared at her and her impish smile. “Yes, let’s.”

“Oi!” Came a shout from the mouth of the alley. “What are you two doing?”

Molly froze in fear as the copper called to them. Without thinking, Sherlock grabbed her arm and sprinted down the opposite side of the alley. He would never leave Molly behind to deal with an annoyed officer of the law like he would John. 

He heard the policeman shout again as he gave chase. Sherlock couldn’t stop laughing as they ran, despite Molly’s near breathless oh my gods. He knew every street, mews, and side alley of London. He had no illusion that he couldn’t lose the overweight policeman. 

_Oh, he was actually quite a bit faster than he had anticipated,_ he thought as he glanced over his shoulder. _Determined too. Probably due to the fact that his boyfriend is cheating on him._ Sherlock changed directions abruptly. Molly let out a muffled cry as he yanked her arm. 

“No, no, keep going,” Molly panted as he involuntarily slowed down. Well, this wasn’t as amusing as he had anticipated. He had a great distaste for causing Molly any pain, inadvertent or otherwise. Enough playing with the cop then and time to end this. The next alley one street over had a gate halfway down. Yes, that will do nicely. 

“C’mon,’ he urged, ignoring their pursuers shouts to stop. Just a few more minutes and they would make it. Good thing Molly insisted on wearing flats despite the fact that heels would complement the outfit better. “Keep running. I’ll catch up,” He ordered as he lifted Molly up to help her over a wall before scurrying up after her. It didn’t take long for his long legs to breech the distance between himself and Molly who obediently kept running. Sherlock grabbed her hand as the continued to run, though the likelihood of a police officer with an old knee injury and a pinched nerve following them over the gate was low. Flat surfaces were one thing, climbing was something completely different. 

He couldn’t stop grinning as Molly started to laugh with him as they ran the blocks back to Baker Street, ignoring the looks on the people they passed hand in hand. They were breathless as they reached the front door. Molly was hunched over, holding her side as she laughed. Sherlock pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, ignoring the lingering taste of himself. He was so high on the adrenaline that the brief chase induced, that he couldn’t bring himself to care. Molly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close as she leaned against him. 

“Round two?” Molly asked, breathing heavily.

“Excellent idea.”


End file.
